


Broken Plates

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Frankenstein has gone and over worked himself so Raizel is forced to help. What will happen when Frankenstein is forced to take a week off.





	1. M-21 and Sleep

** Frankenstein: **

I tried to smile as Regis, Tao and Rael left with the children, they really didn't deserve my foul mood. I turned and headed for my room not wanting to see the mess the children had left. I knew Master would be fine with M-21 and Seira to serve him anything he needed.

' _We curse you'_ Dark spear whisper in my mind.  
Great now the Dark Spear had to have its turn at stretching my already foul mood.  
'Go away' I told it  
' _Let us out. Let us free'  
_ I pushed it down, looked like I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight either.

Pulling my home clothes from the wardrobe and laying them on the bed made me feel human. This was one of the only human things that made me feel human. It still made me wonder if I would keep this up in another fifty years as I rarely did this now. Washing clothes and then hanging them so they didn't get a crease was a wast of time when I could make them already perfect in seconds.

Stripping down and placing my suite in the wash basket made me shudder. Normally I would see to washing them right away but I just didn't feel like being up here. Pulling on my home clothes, I headed into my closet and placed my hand on the back wall. The scanner hidden in the wall made quick work and moved the wall out of my way so I could get into the elevator. Sometimes it was nice to have more then one way into my lab.

Pulling on my lab coat made me feel more myself. I didn't know why I was so down today but it was getting on my nerves. Looking around my lab made me shudder, mess was all I could see. Normally my lab was kept so spotless, so why did it look so messy. I was sure I could see dust everywhere.

Some part of me knew I was losing it but most of me didn't care. I had three options, one I could either clean my lab until morning and hope my mind sorted it's self out. Two brake something to give myself a real reason to clean or three walk out of the house which would let everyone know something was wrong. Damn it, I hated having a house full of non-humans.  
  


Sighing I walked to the storage closet and pulled out a box of glass plates. These were easy enough to melt and remake. Times like this I was glad I had a training room build down here.

I put the box near the door and walked back to grab the cleaning supplies, then grabbing one of the plates I throw it, striking it down with a spike of dark energy.

I let out a laugh, I was crazy. Maybe too crazy for my Master to be around. Wasn’t that why he brought human children home, because they were innocent unlike me. Maybe Master wanted human company. I wasn't human anymore and never could be again but I wasn't any other species. I was just a dark being full on hatred and pain.

How could I be of any use to Master. I wasn't able to find a way to help Master. It was all my fault he was dying, if I had never come into my masters life then he wouldn't be like this.

* * *

 

** M-21: **

Tao walked through the door with his normal hypo steps which announced his presence.  
"Where's the boss" he asked  
"He retired to his room" Seira spoke as she sipped her tea.  
"Ok, I'll just go see him "  
  
Tao hurried up the hall. He was braver then me, I would never disturbed him when he was this stressed. He had started spending longer in his lab, I don't think he had slept in the last two weeks. Tao came back in

"He's not there"  
That made me frown, I hadn't heard him leave but I also couldn't hear him in there either. "I haven't heard him come out" I said glancing around the room and Seira nodded. We looked to his Master.  
"Rai do you know where the boss is"  
He stood up and pulled out his phone typed a text and sat down.

It was almost 11pm went his borrow furrowed and he stood.  
"Tao open the lab door "  
Tao hurried ahead as the rest of us followed. The sound of something shattering followed by a crackle of laughter was heard as the elevator doors opened.  
"Is that boss"  
Tao stated the obvious. I looked over the spotless lab, so it wasn't anything in here which broke. Rai strolled forward and into the training room. We peered in to see broken glass everywhere in the middle of the room stood boss. The glass crunched as Rai walked over it.

* * *

  
** Frankenstein: **

"Master" I said as I turned to see him walking my way over the glass.

I had dirtied Masters shoes with this mess. Oh no Master had seen my messy lab.  
I was about to head over to him to stop any more glass getting on him, slippers didn't work so well at keeping glass from cutting you.

"Master be careful the glass will cut you"  
"Kneel"

He spoke and I felt bonds wrap around me as I complied but it willed me on to one knee instead of both. Watching Master walk closer to me had me crying out fighting the bond.  
"Master don’t, please"  
How could l let Master hurt himself on my mess, but his eyes shun as they kept me in place. Looking down as he finally made it to me, I didn't see any blood but that didn't mean he hadn't been hurt. I had hurt master again, how could I live with myself. I didn't deserve to live.

"I didn't give you permission to look away"  
My eyes shot to his. His eyes were filled with sorrow and regret.  
"Master you shouldn't be in this messy room let alone of having to walk though my messy lab just to see me"  
"I am the noblesse, not a child"  
"Please master go up stairs, you do not need to be around a monster like me"  
"You are a human"  
"I haven't fit in with humans for a very long time"

I watched his red eyes gaze into me seeing my very soul.  
"I have not done my part of the contract by keeping you safe and it seems you need reminding that you can come to me"  
"Master being near you is enough"  
I would never ask something of the noble who saved my life not just the once from the lord but a second time from the dark spear.

"Frankenstein you need reminding that you can come to me. Your punishment starts in an hour"  
"Yes Master"  
"You may do as you like till then"  
I watched as he turned and walked away.  
He had come for me so I would go to him to receive what ever punishment he sound fit to give me.

 

I busied myself cleaning for the hour and making notes on what chores people where meant to do leaving them in there rooms. I hurried up stairs to find everyone in the lounge sitting there waiting. Did master ask for this or had they come to see how Master would punish me.

"Master" I greeted him with a bow.  
"I'm going to lay down some rules and then they will leave"  
Why would they need rules too.  
"Yes Master"

"Tao how long can you run the school before needing Frankenstein"  
Tao looked puzzled but answered.  
"A week maybe two depending on if there is a meeting"

Master nodded but cast his eyes away from me to the others.  
"No one can do any of the house hold chores or do anything for me for a week. Frankenstein is not allowed to give out any orders during this time either. If you need Frankenstein for anything in that week you will have to ask me first. "

I was so shocked that it took me a full minute to make my brain work on what to say and in that time everyone had left to go else where.  
"Master"  
"You are not allowed to talk unless I say so"  
My eyes bugged, no pleading with him to reconsider. How was I going to make it through a week of this.

"Sit"  
I took my seat next to him, I was no noble so just sitting here doing nothing was going to be torture. I tried my best not to fidget so I relaxed as best I could but after two hours went by I was at my limit.

Master must of sensed I was as he stood.  
"Follow"  
I stood and walked behind him, where would he take us. We stopped at my room and before I could get the door Master opened it. Taking a deep breath a trying to get myself to relax. It's not the end of the world my master opening the door for himself. He motioned me it before closing the door. Just breath.

He took a seat on my bed before looking at me.  
"Lay down next to me"  
Making myself move towards the bed. I hadn't laid down with someone in years, well hundreds of years. Being so defenceless set my teeth on edge. I laid on my back, looking at the roof. How long would Master keep this up.

Master let out a sigh as he looked down at me.  
"Come here"  
Rolling on my side so I could look at him properly. Masters hand went to my head, lifting it into his lap making the rest of me wiggle closer. His hand started running through my hair and I felt my mussels relax a little each time.

"You have withdrawn from contact with people for to long and I know that it is partly my fault so I will take responsibility"  
He looked down to me and all I could see in his eyes was how much he cared for me. I didn't know why he cared for something like me, I wasn't human but I was also not anything else.

"You are my contracted. I would of never taken anyone who I thought was anything but good in a contract. It is time for you to stop thinking and sleep, I can tell you have been pushing yourself to much for my sake"

Letting what he said wash away my doubt of sleeping with someone so close. I knew I was venerable when sleeping but who better to guard me than my Master. My eyes drifted closed as Masters hands kept running through my hair.

 

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking lightly on the door. I would of opened my eyes but Masters hand was still running through my hair and it just felt to good to care.

"Sir. Seira called saying the children wanted to come over"  
That was Rael speaking so the other must be at school.  
"That’s fine. Send M-21 up here when he gets back"  
"Of cause, sir"

The door closed and Master let out a sigh. Did he feel left out not going to school today because of me. It was all my fault then.  
"Stop thinking and sleep"  
I nodded. It was really nice having a warm lap to lay on. Maybe I could get Master to punish me more often… I must be tired because awake me would never say that.

The next time my eyes opened it was because Master was shifting me to lay on a pillow.  
"The children are here. You are to keep resting"  
I nodded but watched as he passed M-21 holding the door for him.  
"Stay here and make sure Frankenstein doesn't leave"  
M-21 nodded even as I glared at him. I didn't need a guard, I wasn't a child. He moved to the chair at my desk and looked around.

It didn't take me long to get bored. There was always something that needed doing and I had gotten enough sleep to last me for the next week and a bit, so that was out without Master here. If I could get M-21 to leave somehow then I could spend sometimes in my lab while the children kept the Master busy. I didn't like to think of wasting all this time when I could be off thinking of a way to help Master or even better cleaning up my dusty lab.

Master would be a while so it couldn't hurt. I pinned my eyes on M-21 and waited till he looked at me.

'Sleep'  
I pushed that thought to him with as much force as I dared. His eyes closed and I dashed to catch him before he fell, but if he fell once I left that that wasn't my problem. Once he was propped up, I strolled forward into my closet and headed for the lab.

My test results were in so it gave me something to work on. With having a created werewolf around it gave me an insight on how real ones healing worked. I was starting to think that I might be able to up my healing soon if he matured more. It would take some time to make it work for me. It was funny that his healing in human form was worse than mine but when my dark spear was out my healing dropped so I had nothing on his werewolf form.

It made me wonder what results I would get from Muzaka. He was way above any other werewolf

* * *

  
** M-21: **

My wolf shook me awake. I couldn't believe Frankenstein had done that to me. Had this really gotten to him so much. Sighing and making my way to the lounge-room to tell Rai that I had lost Frankenstein. He looked at me as soon as I got close and I could see his disappointment.

Tao caught my eyes so I gestured to the kids then to the door. He nodded getting the idea.  
"Hey its getting pretty late should you all be heading home"  
Yuna looked at the clock.  
"You're right it is late. Tell the chairman we hope he gets better soon"  
The children were herded out the door with Real and Regis going with them to make sure they all got back safely.

"What happened" Tao asked as soon as the door closed.  
"I don’t know, I just looked at the boss and the next thing I know I'm waking up and he wasn't there"  
I watched as he disappeared only to appear with his laptop a few seconds later.

Rai stood up.  
"The door again"

Tao got up clicking buttons as he did.  
"I don’t get it. He wasn't caught on any cameras leaving his room not any going to the lab but he's in there"  
He puts down the laptop and headed to the lab with Rai and the rest of us following. I wounder what would happen now. Would Rai really be angry.

* * *

**  
Frankenstein:**  

I would need to run some more tests to see if the dark spear would throw me out of balance if there were to many changes made. I sat down, grabbing a flask and placing it between my legs. With my right hand I used a little Dark spear energy to nick a gash on my left arm and held it over the flask. 

It was in the next second I knew I was screwed as the door opened. I froze even as Master walked up to me. Snapping out of it once he was next to me, luckily my arm had healed over so I quickly placed the flask on me desk and kneeled before him.

'Master' I thought to him keeping my eyes locked on his.  
"Frankenstein I asked you to rest, yet I find you hurting yourself. It looks like you will not be able to leave my sight till your time is complete"  
I didn't even try to defend myself, I knew that disobeying Master was wrong and I was old enough to take responsibility.

"You are still such a child. You always have to test the boundaries. Now come your added punishment awaits"

He turned and I followed, noting that it was only Tao who stood watching. We made it back into the lounge room and the sight of it made me shudder. Look at the mess. The food crumbs. Was Master going to make me sit in here while it was so messy. No that would mean Master was going to sit in here while it was messy.

"Frankenstein sit down"  
He waited till I was seated before turning his eyes on Tao.  
"Sit next to him I will need you to tell me how to clean up"  
My mouth dropped open it was worse then what I thought.  
'No Master, please let me do it or even leave it'  
He turned to me.  
"This is the added punishment"  
I felt his sorrow that he was making me so frantic but also his determination to help me.

I sat there for then next two hours just watching him clean. If he wasn't my Master who liked to get everything perfect I would of thought he was going slow on prepose.  
"So boss how did you get out of your room" Tao said as I sat next to him.  
I sent him a smirk as an answer.  
"I removed his permission to talk"  
Tao stood and stared at me in shock, like he couldn't imagine anything worse. Master sat down then and placed a hand on my shoulder moving me to lay on his lap. He had set some papers in front of him. Must be his school work .  
"As he cant speak, he cant stop you from looking into how he got out of his room"  
I put my hands over my eyes not wanting to see his expression. 

The room was quiet apart from the turning of pages until light footsteps entered the room. Seira from how light they were.  
"Can I make Frankenstein some tea, it might help him relax"  
I felt Master nod. I hoped she would make Master some as well.  
'She's not allowed, remember'  
Master sent me and I could feel how happy he was that I was getting made something. 

It wasn't long before biscuits and a cup of tea where placed on the table. I didn't move but left them there. Master lent forward grabbing one of the Biscuits held it out of me to take a bite. I couldn't refuse Master anything so I took a bite. He must of put down his papers at some point as his free hand found my hair. I felt my eyes close at the nice feeling of him running his hand through it.  
  
We stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	2. Tao and Pyjamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Hobbitsrock and 86Keely for there comments on this story and Manushan for the comment on Only Master which helped me finish up this story.

** Frankenstein: **

Masters hands were still running through my hair when the trio came into the lounge room.  
"Morning" Tao said.

I reached up a hand in a wave to show I was awake. Takeo took a seat across from us and looked down at the plate on the table.  
"Rai is there anything I can get for Boss"  
"Biscuits"

I could feel Masters happiness at being able to feed me. Sometimes my Master must really see me like a child. I saw his checks colour even as he tuned his eyes on me.  
'If you act like a child, then you will be treated like it'

Takeo place the fresh plate down with a smile.  
"Is there anything else you will need me to do for Frankenstein before I leave"  
"No he will be sleeping today"

Takeo nodded before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Tao's head appeared over the back of the couch.  
"How long can the boss sleep for"

I am right here, why do they keep talking like I'm not.  
"As he used to live on the run he can sleep for as long as he tells himself to"  
Tao's eyes shone with wonder.  
"Dose that mean that he could sleep for two days straight if he wanted to"

Did he really doubt me that much. I didn't need to but if I wanted to I could without a doubt. Master nodded and reached out to grab one of the biscuits and brought it to my lips. I blushed but complied with taking a bite.

"Shouldn't the boss be wearing Pyjamas then"  
Master sent him a questioning look.  
"They're clothes that are worn when humans go to sleep. How about we go shopping today for him. It would keep him away from work"

Again with talking like I'm not here. I watched Master nod and all I could do was let a sigh escape my lips. I didn't need pyjamas as I didn't sleep for long enough. It would probably double the amount of time I spent in my room by having to get them on and off.

'It will give you more time to yourself'  
Master I don’t need that.  
He gave me a look that asked, are you disagreeing with me before turning to Tao.

"We would like to go"  
"Sure, I'll go look up some shops"  
He turned and left the kitchen. I think I would of rather slept the day away.

* * *

  
** Tao: **

I was walking in front, leading the way to the shop I had found online. It had taken me a while to find one (like ten second) with a high enough class, even if I did think taking him to a common one would have been funny.

People looking at boss and him the whole way. Rai was not wearing his school clothes for once but had changed into black pants and a white long sleaved shirt. I was sure Boss had requested it so it wouldn't look like he was ditching school. 

Pulling open the door once we got there and held it open for them.  
"Welcome to.."  
  
The lady behind the desk eyes bugged as she caught sight of first Rai then boss. I watched her face turn red as she tried to think what she was meant to say. This would be a fun outing if this happened everywhere we went.

I walked in taking pity on her.  
"We will call you if we need assistance"  
Turning to boss.

"Do you want me to find you stuff to try on and you just stay in the change room"  
He sent me a glare which rooted me to the spot. This just happened to remind me that just because he is quiet now doesn't mean I can forget he can kill me if I piss him off.  

Rai spoke up at that moment.  
"Yes"  
I turned my eyes on him even as I felt bosses power rise.  
He turned on boss.  
"Let him or I will"  
Boss turned for the change room before I could say anything. He looked at me like he was waiting for something. Oh right I was meant to be looking for clothes.

I looked at the lady behind the desk who had only just got herself back together. How many times can I make her faint. Pulling out different Pyjama bottom not bothering to find the tops and once my hands were full I headed back there.

"Boss I got them"  
He reached a hand past the curtains taking it.  
"Remember to come out and show me so I know what you like so I can find others"

It only took a few seconds for boss to walk out in a black and white stripped pair. I heard the girl gasp but that wasn't enough to make me laugh when the boss sent a glare my way. I turned to look at the Shop assistant who had now been joined by another one who was equally as red in the face. I felt the glare lessen so he must of figured out what I was doing.

I watched as he walked past looking like a model on a cat walk. He went about picking out a plain looking black top as I heard a small gasp, followed by two thunks as both girls passed out.

That made me laugh. Whoever said looks can kill must have been talking about boss. Boss walked back into the change room so I turned my eyes back on Rai. He had a look of concern but soon turned his eyes back to waiting for boss.

* * *

  
** Frankenstein: **

I had fun making the ladies faint but it had made Master concerned for them so I had put on the black top on for now. Master had insisted I come out and show him as it was what his class mates had said was the normal thing when trying on clothes. 

After picking out a few pairs we went up to the Counter to pay. Both of the girls where awake now but very red in the face. They made quick work of scanning the clothes and bagging them. As we left the shop I heard them giggle.

"So Rai can we take Boss out to eat. I read about this awesome café just down the road"  
Master nodded.

The café was small but looked quite pleasant. We took a seat at the window which Master turn to straight away. He always looked so peaceful when he could. Tao had already gone up to order for us so I had no idea what he was getting us. I watched as some of the people walking past the shop stopped in their walk and gave us a double take. They must be thinking that they didn't see a beauty like my Master every day.

Some of the people who stopped, walked into the café with there friends and started to whisper amongst themselves. Trying my best not to eavesdrop just didn't work when the next two came in. They mustn't know how to whisper at all as they were drowning out everyone else.

"Look at how hot them two are"  
"Do you think they're going out"  
"See all the hot guys are always taken or gay"  
"Or both"

It was at that point that Tao came back and took his seat. He placed a black VIP card in front of me  
"Good news boss as long as we sit at the window anything we want gets discounted"  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Apparently you two have tripled the customers they normal get in"  
Only tripped, then I mustn't be working hard enough. I turned to look around the room then smiled. I heard mutably squeals before most of them pulled out their phones.

My Playtime was stopped by a waiter bringing out a tray with a hot chocolate, two cups and a tea pot. He came back moments later with a dozen small cakes of different types.

Master grabbed the pot before I could and pored both his and mine. I smiled at him not wanting to ruin the good mode. We went about sampling the cakes as more people showed up. I hope the owner had called in more staff.

'Master what do you think'  
'This is nice'  
That made me smile again. I may not need to kill Tao after all.

Once all the plates were cleared a waiter came and took them away. I was about to stand when they came back to our table. I tried not to let my eyes bug at the size of the sundaes they brought over. They were covered in whipped cream and strawberries.

I looked at Tao.  
"I know Rai likes sweet things so I though he might like to try this"  
Turning my eyes on Master I waited. He took a spoon full and then his lip turned up in his small smile. I could feel his delight through the bond. Looks like I will have to start up sundae experimenting when I was allowed to work.

  
By the time we left, the shop was full of people and it was a relief to leave. Once we got home I took my new pyjamas up stairs putting them on hooks and hanging them up. I turned to Master who was sitting on the bed waiting for me to be finished.

'Master'  
'Put on a pair"

Nodding I turned back there and pulled out a black set before changing. I shuddered as I put my clothes from today in my washing basket. He stood and we headed back down to the lounge room. He took his spot and motioned me to lay down. I did, placing my head in his lap without him asking. He ran his hand through my hair and I closed my eyes letting myself relax.

* * *

   
**Tao:**

I came back down stairs when after watching Seira and Regis come in the door through the cameras. Boss and Rai were on the couch which I still couldn't get use to.  
"How was school"  
They both nodded as Seira moved to Rai giving him his home work.  
"The children asked to come over but I told them that Frankenstein needed a quiet house"  
Rai nodded.

It wasn't to much later that Takeo and M-21 made it through the door. I moved to greet them by throwing us all into a group hug.  
"Hurry up guys I want to tell you about what I got up to today"  
  
Turning I headed up stairs and into Takeo's room, flopping on the bed. My room was covered in cables so his was my first chose. They moved up the stairs as slowly as they could go. Once they were in I reached out using my cables and pulled them onto the bed.

"So today, boss and I had fun making girls faint"


	3. Takeo and Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to okekoro for there Comment.

** Frankenstein:  **

Master had stayed up all night doing his homework as I dossed in his lap. This had to have been the most relaxed I had been since my days as a child. My relaxation was broken as the others awoke from there sleep and got ready for the day, before they made their way down stairs. I waved a hand over the couch in greeting but other then that didn't bother to do anything. Master seemed quite happy with me where I was.

Seira walked over making Master turn her way.  
"Rai should I make tea and biscuits for Frankenstein"  
Master nodded before lifting my head up and moving from under me before placing me back down.  
'Stay'  
I listened to him move around with the others making himself his tea. My hands fell over my eyes, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

** Takeo: **

I found it so beautiful the way that Rai treated the boss. It was like he was the most delicate flower or the most precious gem. Someday I hoped to have something like that. I glanced back over at the couch, Boss must be feeling bored by now. I wonder if we could take him out somewhere, maybe the movies or even a shooting range. It would be somewhere he couldn't work but still relax.

 I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Rai looked at me with a small smile  
"You may ask him"  
I nodded and went to sit down near him. He turned his eyes on me and smiled.  
"Boss would you like to go out somewhere with me, maybe a shooting range or somewhere"  
He sat up and looked at Rai.  
"He says he knows a place which will be perfect for shooting practice"  
I watched as Rai looked at Boss then nodded. Boss rose and started walking to his lab with Rai following.  
  


And thirty minuets later I found myself in the back of a black convertible going what I was sure was double the speed limit. Boss looked to be having the time of his life behind the wheel. Rai was looking at everything in the front seat with wonder and I didn't blame him. From one look I could tell this was the bosses car and it had to be made by himself. No other car ever looked this teched out.

I glanced at the suitcases boss had brought up from his lab before we left. Was that his own gun collection. We pulled over an hour later at what looked to be a farm house but behind it was a forest.

We hopped out and I grabbed the cases while Boss grabbed the picnic basket, Seira had packed. We walked to the veranda but we didn't go inside the house, instead Boss put the basket on the table then turned to Rai. Who shook his head.

Boss stepped back and Rai went about setting up the table.  
"Frankenstein says you can open the cases now"  
I smirked at the content. Why hadn't boss shown me this earlier.

I pulled out the sniper rifle but I could tell it was by the bosses design just by glancing at the ammo which were blue paint balls. I smiled and turned to the boss who already had his out. Rai looked at them in question.  
"It’s a harmless gun that fires paint at its target. It means we can hit each other anywhere and worst we will get it a sore head"  
Boss handed me another suitcase which was a paint ball gun for close combat. His smirk was full of challenge.  
It was so on.

As we strapped on the holsters Rai spoke.  
"Frankenstein you may speak until I say so other wise"  
"Thank you Master"  
Boss seamed to beam at being able to say that to Rai. Boss turned to me.

"You ready"  
I new better then to say yes.  
"You going in first or am I"  
"You better as I know these woods already"  
  
I nodded heading off at a leap, wanting to put some ground between us. Now boss was faster up close but I wasn't sure how good a shot he was. But knowing the boss he would be good the only question was if I was better or not.

 It took a while for boss to leave the veranda, my guess was he was talking to Rai. I didn't fire right away but stared down my scope at him. As I shot he smirk at me. He'd stepped back as I shot making paint splatter the tree in front of him. How had he known, damn looked like snipping wasn't going to work.

I got up and dashed away he must already know where I was. I hid the sniper riffle as I past a dense tree and took out the close combat one. This was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

Standing at the base of a tree I tried to listen for Boss. It would be hard to fight close combat but it be a fun one. The crunch of leaves behind me had me turning to see Boss with a smirk on his face.

"Looking for someone"  
"Not anymore"  
I shot while moving to the left. He dodged while returning fire. we spent the next few minuets ducking and firing neither one of us landing a hit. Boss was faster though I managed to keep him at bay with how good my aim was.

"Is this the best you can do Takeo. I'm sure I modified you to move faster then this"  
I didn’t answer with words but ducked out at the highest speed I could manage and took my shot. It landed coving his left leg in paint but I felt his shot splatter my left arm.

Boss laughed as we both darted away. He was to good for him not to have spent a great deal of time shooting but knowing how old the boss was, it was highly likely he had.

We spent the next few hours with us both seeming to land shots at the same time. By the end of it my left arm and chest was splatters in purple while boss had a number of blue splatters but none of them would have been fatal. His speed was something to be admired.

  
The sun was overhead when we both ran out of shots.  
"Good job Takeo, though you need to stop leaving yourself so open"  
Boss looked to be feeling better after our fight.  
"I'll work on it"

We walked back to Rai who had set up lunch. We ate in comfortable silence, our eyes just roaming the forest. It was nice not needing someone to fill in the silence. No doubt if Tao was here, he would be talking non-stop. Maybe one day we should all go out here, though boss and me may have to much of an advantage. Team fight could work, me and Tao verses Boss and M-21 maybe.

* * *

** Frankenstein: **

We were back at home and it had been an interesting day. Takeo was getting much better at close combat, he'd even improved in the short time we had been practising today. Maybe it would be a good idea to make him something he could use for training which he wouldn't have to hold back with. I knew he was careful with his shots while training with the others but it wasn't using all of his skill to the best of his advantage.

"Frankenstein"  
Masters voice cut of my line of thought. Turning my eyes on him I smiled.  
"Stop thinking and get into you pyjamas please"  
Oh that’s right I was meant to be getting changed.  
'Yes Master.'

These were thoughts for another time. Right now my only job was to do what my Master asked and relax. The rest could wait for another time.


	4. Muzaka and Blood

**Muzaka:**  
I stood on top of a tall building looking down on the humans bellow. I turned at the sound of shoes hitting roof, it was about time he got here. I was surprised that Frankenstein was with Raizel, Normally he would of come alone. But what surprised me more was that Frankenstein hadn't said a word.                                 

I got a nod from the scientist before he turned his back on me and moved to stand at the furthers point from me. Well that wasn't like him at all.

"Hey Raizel, how you been"  
He nodded at me before glancing at his companion before sighing.  
"Frankenstein what's got your tail in a twist"  
"He doesn't like intruding in our conversation"

I was shocked to hear Raizel talk so much. Now that I thought about it, after the first time Raizel and me met, Frankenstein hadn't tagged along.  
"Why is he here then"  
I watched as Frankenstein's shoulders tensed.  
"He is not allowed to go anywhere without me" Was that why he hadn't been at the school earlier when I had gone there.  
  
Now I was utterly confused. Raizel had never needed to pull the contracted card.  
"He acted like a child and didn’t listen the first time I left him"  
"Was that why you weren't at the school earlier today"  
I got a nod as a reply, even as I saw the sorrow in his eyes that he would never voice. He would give up everything if it was to help someone else.

"What about I look after him tomorrow. There is no way he could sneak off from me"  
I could see Raizel was about to decline when his companion moved to stand in front of him.   

Their silent conversation ended with Raizel sighing and nodding at me. I smiled at him.  
  
"Never thought I see the day that Frankenstein would ask to hang out with me"  
Blue eyes turned to glare at me. He was such a fierce little thing.  
"Do you wish to come to the house"  
"Yes lets go see the house Frankenstein owns"  
The was a flash of dark energy before its owned jumped off this roof and onto the next. His Master followed close behind.    
  
  
We stopped at a bright grand looking house. I could feel that there were already people in it. The three humans and three nobles, Raizel had been busy. I copied Raizel and changed into a per of slippers. It must be a Frankenstein thing as he always had to have everything spotless. I could feel eyes on me as I walked into the room. It was the grey haired human, no a modified human and from what I could guess part werewolf.

He froze, so I move into a relaxed position but didn't move from my spot as I waited for him. He didn't move as if waiting on someone to tell him why I was there. Was I the first werewolf he had met outside of combat. If so then it was no wonder that he was having such a hard time with me being on his land.

"Hi there"  
There was a flash of dark energy which made me look away from the kid and to Frankenstein. He smirked at me and I took me a second to realise I had broken eye contact first.  
I had just lost a werewolf dominance battle to modified human. 

My laughter must of rang around the house as I heard footsteps heading towards us. Frankenstein nodded at the kid and motioned him to collect the others before they made it. Turning, my eyes followed him as he move away and down the hall. The was a conversation of low voices before they moved away. 

I flopped on the couch as Raizel and Frankenstein took the one opposite.  
"Over protective of your kids much"  
Blue eyes glared at me.  
"Frankenstein I did not give you permission to order anyone around remember"  
Both of our eyes went to him and from the look in his eyes he was serious.

* * *

** Frankenstein: **

Master he was scaring M-21.  
"Yes and that is why I will not extend the days instead I will ask you to go to sleep"  
If that is what you wish Master.  
  
His hand found my shoulder and he moved me so my head rested in his lap. I closed my eyes not wanting to catch a gimps of Muzaka. This was so embarrassing. I must look like a child getting told off. At that moment that Masters fingers ran through my hair, it was enough to let almost everything else fall away. 

I knew Muzaka would not attack master but I still found it hard to full let go. My mind was not going to let me sleep with someone else who was not my Master in the room. 

"I'm guessing you band him from talking and that is why he has yet to insult me"  
Was Muzaka slow to catch on or what. My master must of nodded as I didn't hear a reply.

"So what exactly did he do to deserve his punishment"  
I heard Master sigh.  
"He pushed himself to much. Not sleeping and over working himself. He had forgotten that he is not alone anymore"

I opened my eyes to see Masters crimson filled with sorrow.  
Master I know you’re here with me.  
'I'm here for you'  
I felt his power wrap around me.  
'I will protect you while you sleep'  
But Master.  
"Sleep"  
His order took a hold and my body went heavy as I drifted off.

* * *

**Muzaka:**

  
I waited till Frankenstein's breaths evened out before looking at them. Raizel was looking at me as if waiting. For two of the strongest beings they did look cute like this. What was even better was the fact that Raizel looked a little pleased with himself. Even if I sensed he was concerned for his human.

"It can't of just been him over worked himself, for you to pull the contracting card"  
I saw sorrow fill his eye.

"I found him braking plates down in the training room"  
Frankenstein never let anyone get away with braking anything in his house, even if it wasn't on preposes.

"He has avoided any other contact apart from in combat, hadn't slept in the last month so I had been keeping an eye on his thoughts"  
He paused running his had through the blonds hair.  
"He doesn't consider himself human but he knows he doesn't fit into any other category "  
"Well that’s stupid. He was known to be the human who could battle noble family leaders. He never would of made a name of himself if he wasn't human"

He nodded. This was the most I had heard him say every. He must be very worried if he is talking about it with me. If the human and nobles way of looking after a person wasn't working then it looked like it was time to try werewolf.

"Let me spar with him tomorrow, I'll make sure to bring him back in one piece. Although he is human, he hasn't felt that human weakness apart from not being able to help you. In werewolves we feel safer knowing where we stand and being reassured that there is someone stronger above them who they can count on"

He looked at me still puzzled.  
"Yes he knows you are strong but to him you are also fragile, so versing someone who you can go toe to toe with, may reassure him without him having to hurt you"

His eyes fell on the human as he ran his hands thought the blonde hair taking a few minuets to think. I had wondered when he picked up that human movement. Nobles didn't do the whole touch thing, so he must be doing this just for Frankenstein. No it would be just that. He would also feel happy about confecting someone.

I had never seen Frankenstein so content as he was now. That dark energy was still there but it was down to a bare minimal. Was this what it was like to have a mate. Someone you could spend hour confuting and bonding with.

 Red eyes looked at mine and he nodded.

* * *

**Frankenstein:**  

I awoke feeling so groggy. I had slept to much in the past few days, so it was going to make getting back on my regular sleeping paten, of a few minuets, hard. Masters fingers ran through my hair taking my thoughts away as I leaned into it. It felt so good the warmth of another. I hadn't realised I had missed it till now.

A low chuckle disturbed me. Dam that wolf was still here.  
"He looks like a pet cat"

I flashed my power but it was a lot less then what I was aiming for. I opened my eyes to meet my Masters.  
Good morning Master.  
He nodded.

I could hear the others starting to move around as they woke up. I was hoping that Muzaka would forget about looking after me.  
Is it time for me to get up.  
'Yes, Muzaka is going to take you for a spar'

I felt my smile at that. So I would get to slice up that wolf who kept making fun of me when I couldn't fight back.  
Master will I be allowed to talk when we leave.  
  
"I remove the seal that binds your power and give you permission to talk until you have finished your spar with Muzaka"

He moved back so I could move off the couch.  
"I will see you when I return Master"  
He nodded.  
'Behave'

"See you when we get back Raizel" Muzaka said as he followed me. I stepped out of my slippers and didn't bother to put on shoes. Whatever I put on wouldn't make it back into the house. 

Since it was me and Muzaka I didn't bother with the helicopter to get us out to my Island. The sun had fully risen when we got there so I headed inside my lab to drop off my top.  
"So you now have your own little island"  
"This one is just for training on"

He watched me as I stripped off my top leaving me in only loose pants. I would need every bit of flexibility possible and there was just no point in ruining a perfectly good shirt.

"I'm guessing it hasn't just been you out here"  
"No. I trained the kids out here"  
"The nobles are allowing you near there kids"  
"Who would be better than me at knowing a body's weakness" 

His laughter followed me as I left the lab. It was time to wipe that smile off his face. I moved us away from my lab not wanting it to get caught in the cross fire.

When I turned to face him, he smiled.  
"Just remember I can go toe to toe with Raizel, so don’t be to broken hearted when you lose"  
"Well I did challenge the noble lord once but he declined. So I'm glad to try my power against the werewolf former lord"  
"Well what are you waiting for human"  
"I grew up around Nobles so I cant pull out my weapon until you do"

He laughed.  
"See this is why I like you"  
I felt a burst of power from him as his werewolf form took shape.  
"Come to my call Dark Spear"  
It turned into a game of patients waiting for the other to move.

"Scared of hitting first"  
"Since I'm a former lord I thought it only fair that you go first.  
"That sounds like some noble talk"  
"That coming from a noble pet"

I sent a spike at him then jumped back as he charged. We both slashed out but neither of us made any ground. Werewolves are to bloody strong.  
"Where's all that strength you always boast about"  
"I have to take it easy on you or Raizel well be sad"  
"Sure you're not a Nobel"

I charged, unlike Muzaka I had a time limit to using my power so I couldn't just wait around talking all day. We traded blow for blow, neither one of us giving an inch. It would of been hard to keep up with his speed if I hadn't trained with Ragar all those years ago. But even still I hadn't landed a hit yet. I pulled more power letting it take over most of me. I needed the speed that came from it even if it left me more unstable.

 _'Frankenstein we curse you. Let us out"  
_ I needed to focus on the fight. He was the one that had hurt my Master. Who had caused me to be alone again for so long. It was time to teach him a lesson not to mess with me. 

I summoned a sky full of spikes and let them drop as I charged. He roared throwing his power out knocking them away

_'Let us fee'_

I kept meeting him blow for blow waiting for the right time. I didn't have to wait long as I ducked a blow letting it hit my shoulder to get under his guard and swung my weapon across his chest as he jumped back. I chanced him, I wouldn't let my pray get away.  


* * *

**Muzaka:**  

I watched as he got more aggressive and stopped thinking as clearly. His speed was incredible. I was becoming harder to be careful not to harm him to much. Those attacks I did land, he didn't even register. He must of put some werewolf into himself with how aggressive he was. He was attacking relentlessly and every time I struck out he would only dodge enough so that he wasn't severely hurt.  
  
He jumped back and I watched as the dark energy took over the rest of him and he let out a roar. Yep part werewolf.  
  
I roared back and that was all it took to send him charging. I had to admit that I was having a blast. I hadn't been able to go all out on someone since before I became lord. We traded attack after attack, him scoring a number of cuts on me that healed slower then normal but not enough to bother me.  
  
It was a strike heading for my throat that made me think something was wrong. The amount of evil energy coming off him was to strong. I couldn't even feel his normal self. I struck out aiming for his shoulder. He lent enough to take it in his arm as he struck out at me making me jump back. Bloody hell Raizel was going to kill me. I backed off giving him some room.  
  
"Frankenstein you there"

He charged and swiped at me. I struck out hitting him in the head. "Wake up"

He flew back leaving a crater in the rock he hit. When he stood up, he roar at me. Well that didn't work. Footsteps landed behind me making me turn my head. My eyes widened as crimson met mine. 

"Raizel"

I didn't get time to say anything else as I had to jumped to the side to avoided getting split in half. It landed in my arm instead luckily stopping at the bone. That’s what I get for looking away.

He seemed to freeze for a second.  
"Frankenstein" Raizel voice broke the silence.  
I watched as the dark energy withdrew.  
  
"Master" Frankenstein stumbled in Raizel's direction.  
Raizel was there in a second though he didn't touch the other. Frankenstein fell into a kneel and I could see how much he struggled not to fall down further. I watched as he mustered up a little energy and changed is clothes to his normal black dress clothes. 

I was sure that outfit was going to be coved in blood in seconds from the amount he had been bleeding. I could see his body shake with the effort of staying up right.

"Master is there something you need"  
"I felt you start losing control"  
"I'm sorry to have disturbed you"  
"Have you finished your spar"  
"Yes Master"  
"Who won"

Blue eyes looked me over before I watched his eyes burn with rage.  
"Muzaka"  
"I revoke your permission to talk"  
  
I strolled over to them, ignoring the blood still trickling down my arm.

"Frankenstein just remember that if need be Raizel and I can go toe to toe with each other, so by losing to me it proves you would lose to him too"  
He looked at me wide eyed as I turned to Raizel.

"Will you two be ok getting home or do you need a hand"  
  
The blonde rose to his feet before I had finished talking. Stubborn thing he could be. Raizel shock his head.  
"Ok I will see you next time"


	5. Raizel and Frankenstein

Frankenstein:

Watching Muzaka jump away really made it hit home how badly I had lost. I knew I would never raise a hand to hurt my Master and he would never have to raise a hand to hurt me. I would imprison myself before that ever had to happen. But if we did fight would I have gone down as easy. I already knew I would, I had seen him fight more then enough time to know that at least.  
  
'Shall we go home Master'

He nodded and that was all I needed to put one foot in front of the other for a painful trip back. I didn't let myself travel at a slow pace. I wouldn't wish to burden my Master with having to stay away from the house longer then we had to. When we landed I spared a bit more power to change my clothes again. I knew they would smell the blood but at lest some of it was gone.  
  
I was about to open the door when my Masters hand hit it first. I stepped back letting him open the door. School must of been out as Seira was in the kitchen and the others were in the lounge. Master nodded as we walked past. I didn't do anything but follow Master into my room. He stood at my window looking out.  
Master is it ok if I go wash off.  
He nodded.  
  
I walked into my bathroom and hit the switch to the shower. It was at times like these that I was glade it had a set temperature.  
  
I stripped off and hopped in, leaning on the wall to keep on my feet. I watched the water running off me turn from red to clear. I would need to bandage myself up for the next few days.  
  
Looking myself over cataloguing my numerus injuries. Muzaka must of gone all out for a bit as most of them where quite deep, especially the one on my left arm. Looks like he must of gone into the bone a little since it was still bleeding. Other then that I was sure that at least four of my ribs where broken and I'd lost a lot of blood from all the other cut that riddle me. Turning off the water and climbed out and patted myself dry before opening the first aid box on my counter top. Pulling out the medical glue I went about closing all the still bleeding cuts. Stitchers and fast healing doesn't really make a good combination so I always used glue.  
  
After that I wrapped the bandages around to help hold it closed. I left the bathroom only to stop once Master caught my eye. I had forgotten Master was here. Making myself keep moving I walked to the closet. Glad Tao had made me go pyjamas shopping with him. Because I just didn't have the energy to conjure them. Choosing simple black pyjama bottoms before walking back out.  
  
Master is there something I can do for you.  
"Did you forget that you aren't allowed to do that"  
  
He walked towards me and leaned down. Placing a kiss to my bandage shoulder.  
'Master'  
He looked up at me and even if I could talk, I wouldn't of been able to. I'd never noticed how long Masters eye lashes are.  
"The children said that kisses made sores better"  
He stood back and I felt my body protest. I wanted to pull him close again and feel those lips on mine own. Show him how much I belonged to him.  
"Frankenstein"  
My eyes moved back to him, not knowing when I had looked away. My checks burned. How could I of been thinking of Master like that.  
"You may"  
'Master'  
He sighed and the reached up and pulled my lips to his. His was uncertain but it was still felt like heaven. He let me go.  
"You may"

I didn't wast any more time but pulled him tight against me. Letting my lips move over his as I walked us to the bed. I cradled his head as I moved him to lay down only braking the kiss for a moment to look into his eyes making sure this was alright.

 

His eyes burned into mine without a shred of doubt. I climbed on him and kissed him fearlessly. I didn't care that my body protested at the movements or the shooting pain my broken ribs caused me. All I could care about was that Master was allowing me this moment.

I moved my lips off his and it made me smirk to here his breaths come slightly more quickly. I moved my hands to unbutton his shirt when it shredded. So I wasn't the only one who was impatient .

I kissed my way down him, taking my time to explore him in a way I never thought I'd get to. A hand on my shoulder made me look up his eyes that were now full of concern as he moved his eyes to my arm. Blood ran from the bandage and dripped onto Master.

Crap how could I of been so careless to get master dirty.

'I get something to clean you up with'

I moved off him and moved quickly into the bath room snagging a cloth from the neatly folded stack by the sink. When I got back he was sitting up waiting for me. He held out his had for the cloth so I gave it to him.

Once he was done he stood and to my surprise ran the cloth over my now blood arm. Once most of it was cleaned up the cloth shredded in his hand till nothing was left.

"You need to rest, we can continue this once you have healed Frankenstein"  
A sigh left me but I climbed into bed. He followed but sit up leaning against the head rest. His hand went beneath my head placing it into his lap. "Sleep until I tell you to awaken"  
I felt my eyes get heavy at his words, the last thing I felt was Masters fingers running through my hair.

* * *

Raizel:

Frankenstein had pushed himself to much again and this time it was my fault for letting him go with Muzaka alone. I had been worried when I felt his soul call out for help though the bond. Why did he always have to over do it.

I ran my hand through wet hair untangling any knots I came across. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I heard a soft knock at the door.   
"Tao come in"  
He stuck his head in the door and looked Frankenstein over.  
"Is boss asleep"  
I nodded.  
"Will he be able to hear anything"  
I shock my head.  
"Cool. Is boss ok, its just we smelt blood and he looked a bit ruffled"  
"He will be fine"  
He nodded seaming to be thinking how to ask something. I let him work it out not wanting to push.   
  
"I was wondering if we could through him a party. I noticed that in the files at school it said his birthday had just been and I thought we could have a late birthday party for him. I already guessed it wasn't his real birthday but still it would be nice to be able to celebrate it for one of us"  
"I will keep him asleep tomorrow so you may hold it the day after"  
Tao smiled and I could feel the excitement radiate from him.  
"This is going to be so fun"

He moved from the room closing the door quietly. I was sure that the kids would not do something Frankenstein was against so whatever this Birthday party was, couldn't be that bad.

The next day I listened as the kids move about the house. They all shone with excitement which could be felt from Frankenstein's room. I was glad they felt comfortable enough to do something for Frankenstein. Back when they had all moved in they never would of asked to, let alone expressed themselves so much.

Glancing down at Frankenstein I couldn't help but feel worried. How could he not see how much good he was doing. How he had changed the lives of not just mine but those kids down stairs.


	6. Frankenstein and Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the last chapter a few hours after I put it up. There was a part missing the first time.

** Raizel **

The night before the Birthday party Tao came in looking nervous.

"Rai is boss still out like a light"  
I nodded but he still stood in the door way.  
"Is there something you needed"

He reached a hand to the back of his neck.  
"Its about tomorrow. I need to get Bosses clothes ready"  
So that was it. He didn't want to go into Frankenstein's things but needed to for tomorrow.

"If you want I can make them, just picture what you need"  
His shoulders dropped like a weight had been taken off them.  
"Sounds good"  
It wasn't hard to make what we he needed, as it was like Frankenstein's every day lab wear. Black pants, Blue long sleeve top with his white lab coat. The only change was a blind fold. I set them on the edge of the bed.  
"Is that ok"  
"Yep that will do, tomorrow can you make sure he puts these on before he comes down"  
"What time"  
"If its alright if I come tell you when to wake him up"  
I nodded.  
"Ok see you tomorrow. Good night"  
He left closing the door behind him. I hopped Frankenstein did like this, as the kids had gone to a lot of trouble. Leaning back I ran my hands through the blonde hair.  


It was early morning when Tao knocked on the door and entered. His excitement filled the room.  
"Good morning. Once boss is ready bring him down stairs. We are all ready"  
  
Once he left I turned my mind to Frankenstein's.  
'Wake up'  
Blue eyes blinked as they came into focus.  
'Good morning Master'  
"Time to get up"  
He nodded and sat up.  
"Go shower and get changed into the cloths on the bed"  
He gave my a puzzled look but moved into the bathroom anyway. He never questioned what I said, voice his opinion some times but still went with what I said.

It didn't take long for him to be done and come out wrapped in a towel. He pulled on the clothes but was puzzled at the blind fold.

'Master'  
"Do you need help"  
'Why do I have to wear this'  
"I cant say"  
I reached out taking the blind fold for him. He Knelt and pulled his hair up so it was out of the way. Placing it over his eyes I tired it.

"I give you permission to talk"  
"Thank you Master"  
I grabbed his hand.  
"This way"   
I lead him down to the lounge where I could feel everyone waiting. The had hung bits of coloured paper in ropes along the walls. Tao came and place his hand on the blind fold removing it.

"Happy Birthday"  
They all said as one. Frankenstein looked around before smiling.  
"You all know that I have no idea when my real birthday is right"  
Tao came around and beamed at him.  
"Yep, but this is the one you have right now. So we organised this for you"  
"Well thank you all"

* * *

**Frankenstein:**   
  
Tao lead me to the lounge were a potted plant surrounded by a pile of present waited for me. They all were wrapped in white with purple bows. "There from all of us"  
I smiled at them as I took my seat. They all took seats around the table waiting for me to start. Reaching for the first one I took my time unwrapping it. The first one had a large folded patchwork material, which Tao using his wires stretched out to show it was a patch work quilt cover. I smiled at the picture. All of them animals but they reminded me of people in this very room. There was a wolf, hawk, panther, stallion, snowy owl and Raven.

The next one was a small box which in it lay a leather necklace with a cross hanging from it. The cross matched the one I hade made my Master.

The last reviled a set of glasses that looked like my normal once but the frame was a little thinker. I guessed Tao made them so they probably did something.

Looking back at the plant I read the tag on it.

_Happy 21st + **** birthday Frankenstein. Hope you have an awesome day._

I made sure to meet everybody's eye before I spoke.  
"Thank you everyone"  
Tao stood clapping his hands.  
"Time for cake and snacks"  
My eyes landed on a table off to the side that I hadn't taken notes of. It made me smile as I took in the set up. It was a science laboratory made out of sweets. So this is why I was in my lab coat. There was green jugs made to look like the tanks, filled with some kind of drink. What I guessed was gingerbread test tubes rack with test tubes filled with red smarties. Biscuits that made up the periodic table. Petri dishes that looked to be filled with jelly and sprinkles. And in the center of it all was a large cake made to look like a flask filled with purple liquid bubbling over.

"I like the theme, who came up with it"  
Tao smiled  
"It was M-21"  
I glanced at M-21 to but he didn't meet my eye though his checks coloured slightly. Tao grabbed a candle and stuck it into the top of the test tube and lit it with a match.

"We didn't know your exact age so were just going with one, but at least you don’t have to worry about birthday punches"

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Frankenstein, Happy birthday to you"  
I blew out the candles as Tao cheered. 

The rest of the night day was filled with laughter as Tao made sure no one was left out. It was a nice day and it was great to see everyone laughing and having fun. 

I was quite tired by the time night fell and bid everyone goodnight as I left them to cleaning up. I moved about the room putting my gifts away. I had not expected them to do anything like this. I hadn't even thought of my birthday once since well before I met Master. 

My bedroom door opened making me glance up.  
"Master" I asked.  
"I have come to give you your birthday gift from me"  
I wasn't sure what to say so I stayed quiet at my spot beside the bed. Master approached on me and didn't stop till we were toe to toe. A small smile played on his lips before they coved mine. 

I shouldn't be doing this. Master was such a pure being unlike me. But I felt apart of myself give in as I kissed him back. If master was coming to me, then it would be ok. 

Pushing my thoughts from me as I let myself go. I would live in this moment for now and left myself have this. I moved my hands to the back of his neck deepening the kiss. Running my tongue along his lip. He opened his mouth and my tough mapped out his mouth.

'Master'  
I need more of him. I needed him to know I belonged to him. I broke the kiss and looked into Masters lust filled eyes.  
'Master please lay on the bed'  
He nodded and quickly moved onto the bed. I didn't wast anytime in following him, resuming the kiss. 

I let my hands roam him and as I did I felt both our clothes shred. I broke the kiss smirking as I heard Masters slight pants. My mouth moved to his neck licking and sucking. Masters quiet gasp sent a bolt of pleasure running through me.

I moved down kissing and licking as I went until my moth found his left nipple. Drawing it in I sucked on it, as my hand played with the other one. Master gasps of pleasure made my cock painfully hard. How could such a beautiful being allow me to do such naughty thing to him.  

I moved down lower to nasal his cock. I looked back up to meet his lust filled eyes.  
'Master may I'  
A shiver ran though him as he nodded.

I sucked on his inner thigh before licking his cock from base to tip. His breath hitching only made me smirk more. I kept my eyes on him as I sucked on the head of cock. His muscles strained as he tried not to buck up.

 I started to bobbing my head, enjoying his taste. He looked so hot like this. Would Master let me do more then this.  
'You may'  
I didn't question him but moved one of my hands to the base of his cock where my salver had run. Once wet enough I reached around a put one finger in my own hole. 

I kept my finger in time with sucking Master and once I was use to it I added another. There was a slight burn but also pleasure. What would it be like to have Master inside me.

Master hands found my hair and I allowed him to glide my head. He made me take more of his cock in to the point I almost chocked. I forced myself to relax more for him, as I stuck another finger in. I moaned around his cock as my fingers brushed a spot in me. I couldn't take any more of this.

Moving my mouth from his cock and taking my fingers out made me grown at the loss even knowing it was going to get better soon. I moved up and kissed master again, while using one hand to glide the head of his cock to my entrance. It burned as he went in but I focused on kissing him.

I felt him shiver below me once he was fully in. I let out a gasp as his hand found my throbbing cock.  
'Master'  
In a quick movement I found my self on my back with my knees pushed up to my chest.  
'Relax'

Master moved in me starting a slow rhythm that was driving me crazy. I could feel every inch of Masters cock moving inside me. My body shook with pleasure as he continued to hit that sweet spot with every thrust.

'Master, more please'  
His next thrust was hard but oh so sweet making my eyes roll back.  
'Yes Master'

His hands found my cock pumping it in time with his now almost brutal pace. I was right on the edge but I needed something. I didn't know what so I throw the bond open to him.

'Master please'  
He leaded down and I felt his teeth pierce my shoulder.  
I came making me see white.

  
I don't know how long I was out but when I came to I was in Masters arms. When I moved slightly I felt his seed drip down my thigh.  
'Master'  
I felt his eyes go to me even though I was to bissed out to open my own.  
'Where did you learn that'  
I felt his amusement through the bond.  
'I have known you a very long time and most of the time when you do dream it was about us doing that'

I taught Master that. I felt my cheeks go red.  
'Yes'  

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
